Staking Accidentally
by spikeluver89
Summary: Meg,your typical American, is watching the show when next thing she knows she suddenly zapped into the show..Two questions remain, How did she get there? and How will she be able to get home? CHPT 16 coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Here is my second story. Hope you enjoy it as you did with my first story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters of Angel. A man name Joss Whedon does, I own my own characters obviously and this is just for fun. **

Chapter 1

I walked through the door of my apartment after a long day. It seems that this day couldn't go any worse. I just found out that my ex-boyfriend and her new fiancée who was my former best friend, is having an engagement party tonight and they wanted me to come. After what they did to me I passed up the offer. I plopped down on the couch and put on my DVD where I had the season 3 disc of "Angel" on. For some weird reason, that show usually calms me down in situations like this.

My roommate Claire come out looking dashingly beautiful for the party tonight. "Honestly Meg, how could you watch that crap?" "It's so not crap its like my Tylenol." I said back rolling my eyes. "I just had a long day." Claire turned around "I noticed, look how about a compromise." I turned around with a confused look on my face. "Continue" I said slowly. She came over and sat down on the couch. "How about next Saturday night, we go out for drinks and maybe we can pick up some guys" she said. "It's a done deal." I said with an evil grin on my face. "Great, now are you sure you don't want to come" she asked. "I'll be perfectly fine don't worry about me" "Okay then, catch you later then," Claire said as she walked out the door.

After awhile, I went in my room and changed out of my work clothes to something more comfortable. I came back in the living room to change the discs when out of nowhere the DVD player stopped working. Great I thought to myself, how the hell am I going to watch Angel now. "I bet Angel wouldn't be this tough about the real world" I mumbled as I played around with the wires. Next thing I knew, bolts of electricity comes flying out and surged through my body and a bright white light enveloped me.

It felt like hours while falling through nothing. I couldn't scream, cry nothing. All I did was hear my breathing and soon I landed on a dark green carpeted floor. I lifted my head up to look at my surroundings. It was an empty hallway as I stood up. I creped down the hallway further to see where the hell I have landed, make that how I got here. I saw a flight of stairs leading down to another floor. I walked downstairs quietly hoping nobody heard me. This was all to familiar. As soon as I landed downstairs, I heard movement in another room. Next thing I knew, I see four people walking out into the lobby looking shocked but one of them looked super pissed. "How the hell did you get in here?" said one of them which I recognized immediately as Angel. I am wondering that myself as well.

**A/N: so what did you think? I know I still got to update in Donna in Wonderland. I'm still figuring out the chapter plotline to it.. don't worry it'll be up soon.. Reviews would be nice for this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy, just to keep in mind I'm writing my other story as well so I'm gonna try and balance it as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat Joss does.**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm not going to ask again, how the hell did you get in here?" Angel asked angrily. I stood there not a word is coming out of my mouth. Not to mention the way I dressed didn't give much anticipation to what I was wearing. Black track pants, black basketball sneakers, my hair in a messy ponytail, and a grey tank top that came down to half of my stomach revealing my belly button. Yeah first impression, not so much. He then walked over and grabbed my arms fiercely. I was shocked and scared. Yeah, I learned some self-defense moves back in high school but this is way to much I can handle. "Angel as you can tell, the girl is shocked as well", said what appeared to be Wesley. My mind was running through different thoughts. Next thing I knew, I kneed Angel in the groin and punched him in the face and bolted out of the hotel running.

I had no idea where I was going or how I ended up downtown LA, but I was scared to death of Angel. How the hell can he act like that with me?! What have I ever done to him? I looked around and it was a look alike of the bad area of LA. With the way I'm dressing no way in hell I'm going to make it out alive. I walked around for a bit to clear my head. Maybe this is a dream, I thought to myself. I can't wait to wakeup at some point and tell Claire this story. Maybe I should stick to watching Happy Days or something after this.

It became dark and a bit cool later on. I sat at a bar drinking a Shirley Temple to clear my head. Look, just cause I'm 22 years old, doesn't mean I'm going to go ahead and drink my problems away. I drink on occasion. Anyways, I got up paid the bartender and walked out of their. The wind blew past me as I walked. Then, a few seconds later, I heard footsteps behind me. I was afraid to turn around knowing whoever may be might attack me any second. I walked a bit faster which then turn into a sprint down the street. The footsteps behind me got faster as so did I. I turned into an alley. Great dead end. I'm screwed for sure. I turned around to see a green- like demon with horrid fangs staring at me waiting to attack anymore. I felt my voice screaming for help to see if anyone was there. Nobody came. What kind of a place would be with no one to come to your rescue. Then the demon growled and took after me I turned too quickly that I fell. I tried to get up, but it was useless. I screamed and then I heard voices before my world became black once again.

**A/N: what did you think. I know not a lot but I promised it would be a bit longer in the next chapter. Reviews anyone? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Tada! Here's chapter 3 this may get interesting also we get to know more of Meg here and her background. A past event of two may come up? That's for me to know and you to find out enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't angel although I wish I do but Joss does**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in a room. Apparently I'm on a bed. Could I be back in my room already? I thought to myself as I looked around. It wasn't until I saw a girl with dark brown glasses and long brown hair walk into the room. I started to curl up in the ball. How the hell can I trust her if she just walks in the room like that? "Don't worry I won't hurt you", she reassured me. I looked at her hesitantly, then I uncurled myself and straighten myself on the bed sitting Indian style. The girl sat on my bed looking over me. I didn't say anything cause the situation felt more awkward than it already is. Afterwards, Wesley, another girl who I recognized was Cordelia, Gunn and the man himself, angel came into room. Aw crap, more awkwardness, just what I need. "How is she doing?" Wes asked the girl on my bed. "Apparently she's awake and she hasn't spoken a word yet", she said. I looked at them curiously. "Well, duh guys, she could speak for herself and yet I would speak at least say something if I was in her shoes", Cordy said. So typical of her. I shooked my head at the thought of it and sighed. "May I ask what is your purpose here?" Angel asked me but in a calm voice unlike before. "Well if you must know, if I had a purpose of being here you would've known by now and unlike you I had no intentions of being here", I said in a bit of a harsh tone. I stood up out of bed and stared at the group. "If you excuse I don't mean to be rude, I should try to find my way home" I said walking out of the room. As soon, I hit the stairs, Angel and the gang was right behind me,. "Is there some type of problem here?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "Well, um the thing is that, we don't know how you got here, how to get you home nevertheless, who you are" Wes said. "You do have a point there", I said. "How about if we go in the office and I tell you my life story and how I got here", I said walking towards what appears to be Wesley's office.

"My name is Megan Johnson, mainly people I know call me Meg for short. I'm 22 years old, I live with my roommate Claire since the summer before sophomore year at college. I work part time at a doctor's office being a receptionist. My parents divorced when I was 8 years old while I was looking out for my younger sister and my older brother who was looking out for me and my younger sister as well. How I got here, I bet you're wondering when I'm going to mention it. Well, tonight or something like that, I was suppose to go to my ex-boyfriend's engagement party but I declined and my roommate went instead. I was watching T.V. and my DVD player decided to break. While trying to fix it I somehow got electrocuted and I wounded up on the second floor of the hotel here. Now I know you're wondering how can that happen? Well that's what I'm trying to figure it out", I told my story. The reactions I got was Angel looking even more pissed, Wesley sitting at his desk with his mouth hanging open, Gunn, looked a bit confused, Cordy on the other hand well, she had a blank look on her face and Fred, which I found out her name awhile ago, sat there looking interested in my story. The silence lingered on for awhile. It wasn't until Gunn spoke up, "Wow, um I don't know what to say here." "I think I may figured it out, there was probably some electric current that could've gotten mixed while Meg was fixing the DVD player," Fred said looking up from her laptop for a second. "Or, the smartest thing would've been to call a repair man" Cordy said. We gave her a look of 'what the hell?' "What I'm just saying", she said sheepishly. I turned then to Wes and waited for his reply, but mainly I'm wondering how Angel is handling the new information. He went emo-like for a second there until he looked at me. He then started walking into the lobby until he turned to me and said, "Make sure she stays in the hotel, do not let her go out by herself for now. It's pre-caution I don't want her getting into any more trouble". The hell does that mean? What I did before was out of impulse cause I was scared. I wanted to say that but it was useless at this point so I didn't bother. "and what the heck do I have to do for the time being while I'm being cooped up here", I asked with my hands on my hips. "I don't know read a Glamour magazine or something", Angel said while leaving the hotel to prowl La I guess. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms when Wes came by my side and patted my arm "He'll come around but of now stay here for safety purposes", he said while getting back to work. I walked upstairs back into the room I'm staying in and closed the door. " Read a Glamour magazine?" I asked my self as I plopped on to my bed. "I don't even read those yet alone books." I could tell this is going to be a very long time before I go home. Let alone be out of the hotel. 

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 3. More stuff coming along the way soon, I've managed to update this story two days in a row…amazingly awesome! Bare me with some time off for the weekend due to work ugh I can't wait to quit my job.. anyways you know what to do..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I thought that this chapter might have Fred's point of view (POV) in it. I want to try this for a chapter and maybe going back to Meg's point of view.. It's an experiment I'm working on so bare with me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat expect Meg**

Chapter 4

Fred's POV

After Angel to go investigate or brooding, and Meg went upstairs, Wesley told us to find out some more information on the girl and what was her purpose of being here. "If I had a vision about this, Wesley, I would've told you about it plus we wouldn't had to be investigating about this _girl_." Cordy said with much disgust to Meg's name at the end of the sentence. I silently rolled my eyes and kept looking at the laptop. Typical Cordy usually thinking about herself. Well then again, she did came from popularity back in high school. Wesley walked back into his office like he wanted to pull his hair out of his head and set them on fire. Although, I've known him for awhile, I've never seen him this stressed out. I started typing in Meg's full name to see if anything came up. While waiting Gunn came around and sat down in the rounded chairs, just a few feet away from me.

"Man, this is crazy stuff we're dealing with", he said in a exasperated tone.

"What does that suppose to even mean?" I asked.

"It means that we're dealing with something more besides a demon, which by the way she's not, it's not like everyday someone just shows up unexpectedly out of nowhere", Gunn said reaching into his pocket to take out his Game boy and started playing.

"I suppose", I said as I kept looking up more information.

Wesley came in a few seconds later and stared at the computer, then he turned away to look at a few books that should help with the research. It wasn't until I discovered a website that had a link to an news article that belonged to the website. I clicked on the link and an article appeared with the title:

**TEEN SURVIVES IN DEADLY CRASH ALONG WITH OTHERS **

**In a recent turn of events in this quiet community, 19 year old Megan Johnson was heading home with two of her friends when another vehicle came on the southern parkway heading west. The driver in the other car what appeared to be drunk police say. Only two of the victims in the car Johnson was in one was killed on impact the other died awhile later on the way to the hospital. However, Johnson did suffer a concussion, few scrapes and bruises and a broken right arm. She is in stable condition as the hospital reported. "The way the car hit the other was unimaginable." stated Detective Steven Cullen, head of the Orange County Police. "Anybody could've gotten seriously killed or brain damaged but for the 19 year old I would say she is lucky to be alive." The other drive in the car wasn't hurt as well. Charges have yet to be made on the other driver. **

I kept rereading the article and seeing the picture of the cars that looked pretty banged up. The second car looked like it was from an action movie. There was absolutely no way Meg could've survived that crash.. Unless if there was a guardian angel by her or unless..

"So find anything yet?" Wesley came in asking me after awhile

"Oh, um, no not really I guess maybe the search engine has nothing on her I guess" I lied. I hate lying to anyone especially to Angel and Wesley. But right now I have no choice

"Oh, well I guess we can try again tomorrow it's getting late" Wesley said as he was grabbing his things, leaving the office to go back to his apartment for the night.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can find something or we can even ask her some questions" I suggested out loud to myself as I saved the article on the laptop, hoping no one would notice, shut off the laptop and went upstairs to my room for the night until dawn.

**A/N: ohm a plot twist! I know this chapter wasn't good but hey it's worth a shot?**

**Reviews? Next chapter would be back in Meg's point of view**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Surprise! After days of what felt like forever here's chapter 5 sorry for the long delay I had serious case of writer's block and was working on my other stories which you check out by the way.. On with the story then!**

**Disclaimer: Angel goes to Joss not me…although I wish it did…**

**Chapter 5**

MPOV

It felt forever that I actually had a shower. Thank god for that. On the other hand, I'm not sure, what was my purpose for being here? I have never had any intentions of being in L.A. I couldn't even afford it at the rate where my job is going. I put on a fresh pair of pajamas I found in a drawer in my room, I threw them on and tried to relax but my mind is having a party of its own. To this moment it was all to surreal. I sat back on the bed and reflected on today's events right up to me landing flat on my face, (well not flat but you get what I'm saying),

_Flashback_

"_Meg, you have a call on line 2" said Alex who was like my other best friend at Dr. Mauro's office. _

"_Okay I got it thanks" I yelled back before I picked up the wall phone nearby. _

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_Hey, Meg? It's Katie" the voice said. _

_I cringed at the name. She was my true best, well ex-best friend who stole my boyfriend, which now they're engaged to be married in the next six months._

"_Hi Katie what can I do for you"? I said in my fake happy voice. _

"_Meg, well as you know, Damien and I are engaged and we're hosting as little engagement party next week coming up and we were wondering if you wanted to come", she said._

_Wow, now an engagement party they're having. As far as I can tell it's like they're rubbing it in my face. _

"_Well, that sounds nice but I have to check with my schedule, I may be booked or something , but I don't see why not" I said_

"_Well, check with your work and let me know soon okay, oh by the way Claire is invited too." Katie said. "Well I guess I'll let you get back talk to you soon bye!"_

"_Yeah bye" I said in the silent phone. I hung it up and sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. What was I going to do?_

_End of flashback_

And who knew? The night of their party I get stuck here. I sat up from my bed and stared out the window. I saw Wesley leaving which I'm assuming he's going home. It was only me, Fred and Gunn for the night until Angel comes back. I closed my eyes and let sleep so me wonder.

**A/N: I know this chapter sucked but just a heads up I own The characters in the flashback and that's it really. Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry I forgot to mentioned it earlier. **

**So, you know what to do. Click the review button and write away. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Angel world. Joss does **

Chapter 6

MPOV

The sun blinded me when I opened my eyes. It turned out that I had a blanket on me. I'm assuming either Fred must've put it there or Angel. Then again, Angel doing that would be like walking on pins and needles barefoot. I got out of bed and looked out of the window. Yep, I'm still in L.A. I still wish it was a dream that I would wake up or Claire would shake my bed to wake me up. Yeah a 20 year old doing that is kind of sad, but a bit annoying at the same time. I got to the door, still half-asleep. I have no idea what time it was, but when I opened the door, Fred was already there.

"Oh gosh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that" she said nervously. It wasn't like I was going to yell and her anyways.

"No, it's perfectly okay no worries here." I said.

"That's good, would you want to come downstairs? Angel and Wes wanted to ask you as few questions." she asked.

"Sure, I just want to freshen up a bit" I replied turning my back away from her a bit."Okay just take your time" she said and went down the hall.

I closed the door and went through drawers to find clothes. Ugh. Nothing that's my taste or similar to it. Then, I finally settled on a cream color long sleeved shirt that was a bit frilly at the end, stretched light blue flare jeans and a pair of light brown uggs look a likes.

**(A/N: I'll post pics up as soon as I find the outfits, well similar to it). **I tried to fix my hair but me bring an idiot and I cut it a bit to short a few days ago, I left my hair in a small ponytail and headed downstairs.

When I got there, I saw Fred and Cordy at the desk in the lobby. Gunn was nowhere in sight I guess. I headed into the office after I waved them when I heard a voice saying "ugh since when does September became cold". I turned and looked at the girls.

"Did you guys hear anything?" I asked.

Cordy looked up with a confused look. "No not really why?"

"I don't know I thought I heard something, maybe I'm going crazy." I replied as I walked into the office. There sitting was Wesley, standing was Gunn and the big guy himself, Angel.

APOV( a shocker I know!)

We waited for Meg to come down. There was questions that needed to be answered. Fred told us she had just gotten up so she's throwing on clothes. Something just didn't added up in my defense. I heard footsteps coming down not long afterwards. I turned and saw Meg heading towards the office when she stopped short for a second. She then turned and asked Cordy a question. Now I know what kind of questions to ask her. She stepped into the office and sat down. At that moment Gunn excused himself so that way Wes and I could get down to business.

"So, boys.. What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

**A/N: a cliffy I know but I couldn't help it…. Sorry for not updating! I've had finals and such and I was working on my new story.. don't worry.. Now that I have time off from college until Jan. 26****th****, I'll try my best to update more often on all of my stories and I make a one-shot not sure yet so we'll see what happens..**

**Reviews? And thanks to those who reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SOOOO sorry for not updating! Due to my job giving me more hours and the past holidays, I've been busy so Happy belated new years and here's chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: you know who angel belongs to **

Chapter 7

MPOV

"So boys, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked Angel and Wes in the office as I sat down in the chair facing them. It felt like an interrogation only I didn't do anything wrong. Did I?

"We just wanted to get background information on you" Wes stated.

"But haven't you heard of any word I said earlier, much more last night?" I said. I swear sometimes he has his head up his butt way to much.

"I understand that, but we just want to get a thought on to what we're working here. It's nothing against you" he said. Yeah, like I heard that before.

"Okay then, what's your first question?"

This "questioning process" took a bit long than I expected. They wanted to know about my lifestyle, my career, how my life is up to this point etc. I swear it felt like eternity. Then Angel told me I could leave the office but not to set outside of the hotel. Whatever that means, I guess I'm not going anywhere for the time being.

"Hold up Angel, Meg, I wanted to know if it was okay, that I need a sample of your blood?" Wes asked. What in hell for?

"Unh huh no sir! Are you insane why would I want to do that?!" I freaked. I hate the sight of blood. A little bit of blood, I won't mind but if it's all over the place, for example at a crime scene, then forget it.

"I need it, to test it if case god forbid, you brought any diseases from your world, into here" Wes replied simply.

"Um, in case you forget, may I remind you it's the 21st century, no the 19th century and also, we got him" I pointed to Angel, " in the room. Remember?" I said.

"He won't be in the same room, besides he drinks pig's blood" he said. Oh right. I forgot about that part.

"Alright fine, if you assist" I said, giving in. "Don't tell me your going to do it?"

"No, I'm bringing you to the clinic. I'm no doctor here, also I don't want to screw it up" Wesley said. That is true on his part. He grabbed his jacket and he and I walked out of the office saying that we'll be right back. Something was telling that maybe I shouldn't trust them. I only knew them for what, a few days. What else could go wrong?

***********

After what it felt like forever, we were back at the hotel only to find Fred waiting for us in the lobby.

"Um, Meg can I talk to you, alone?" she asked. She looked a little bit nervous on her face. Then again, I think Fred was like that ever since she got back from being in Lorne's world recently. To think that she was there for the past 5 years. I would literally shoot myself or get eaten if I was stuck in her situation for that long.

"Yeah no problem" I said as I left Wesley's side while he mentioned about running a few tests on my blood.

"Look, if it's about me and Wesley, it's not what it looks like, I have no interest in him like that" I assured her as we sat down in her room.

"What are you talking about?" she said with a confused look.

"Never mind, um what did you want to see me about?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. This wasn't good. "Okay, um you know how they're old newspaper articles that appear on the internet now these days?" she asked.

"Not really, I don't use the computer to read up on such stuff, only when I did research papers back when I went to school why?" I asked. I felt like my breathing went uneven. That usually happens when I get nervous.

"Well, I did some research and I came across this" she said giving me a folded piece of paper. It looked like there was only two pages there. I hesitantly took it and unfolded which revealed what I would never expected to appear in front of me again.

"Would you care to explain to me what was that about?" she asked.

"It started out like this…" I started to explain.

**A/N: Once again, sorry for taking this long to update, I had a serious case of writers block. Also for the fact that this is short. I promise a long chapter for the next one. Also, I have a new poll so check that out **

**Once, again you know what to do there's the green button and review away! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I've kept you guys waiting! Here's chapter 8 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Joss Whedon does I only own Meg enough said really.**

Chapter 8

I had a feeling that was the accident was going to be brought up. But not from Fred which to me shocked me. I haven't spoken to anyone about it since it happened. Not that I wanted to, I just wanted to forget about it really.

"Wow, I could never imagine how that must feel" Fred said after I told her what happened.

"Yeah, but the weird thing is that, sometimes I could hear people what they're saying in their heads. Even back home I do that. Not on purpose or anything. I guess that's how I easily judge people." I admitted.

"Well, I wouldn't say that it's a bad thing but what would I know" Fred said nervously.

"Can you promise not to say anything to the rest of the gang? Well, not right now to be exact" I asked.

"I wont say anything I promise" she said. I knew I could trust Fred. But for how long that's seems like an unanswerable question to me.

***********

Later that night, we were down by the lobby. Gunn was playing with his game boy, while Angel and Wes was in the office and the girls and I are by the counter. It was pretty much a quiet night well, minus Gunn yelling at his game and we were talking. Then out of nowhere, Cordelia stopped short and falling to the ground. Angel and Wes rushed out of the office, while Gunn sat up Cordy and me and Fred ran around to where they were to see if there was anything we could do, well, mainly me.

"Okay I think we need to head out, try and figure out what's this thing in Cordy's vision is about. As for you.." Angel said looking at me with narrow eyes "stay here".

I rolled my eyes as he was heading towards the door. Fred looked at me and gave me a sad smile as she left with the gang.

"Oh don't worry, it's not like I'm going anywhere" I mumbled to no one.

***********

Ugh! Nothing to freaking do. I was walking around the hotel, trying to find anything a clue, hint on to whether this was real or not. So far none what so ever. I walked back down the stairs. It was quiet. Too quiet to exact. I sat down on the floor, letting my mind wonder.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye a few minutes later Fred's laptop, laying on the counter, open. I got up and walked over to it. Hmm. Maybe a little research shouldn't kill it right? I made myself comfortable on the stool and I moved the mouse so that way it would work.

I clicked on the search engine and typed in _Hyperion Hotel. _The search came up to a few results, one of them being the hotel when it was in business at the time. Then I refreshed the page and I typed in _Angel_. It came up to a lot of results. I scrolled down the page until I came across something that attracted me instantly.

*************

I clicked on it and it turned up a page featuring Angel on it. It wasn't until then my suspicions confirmed me. I was transported here. From the looks of it, I don't know how am I going to get home. Matter of fact, who was to help me at the moment.

It wasn't until I heard the door open. I quickly shut the laptop closed and when I looked up I saw a woman and a man in business suits. I knew who they are right away. I wasn't that dumb.

I decided to put on a façade and see what they want.

"May I help you?" I asked in a fake nice voice.

"Actually, we're looking to see if Angel is around" the man said. He had dark hair and he looked Asian. Yep that was Gavin alright.

"Well, as you see here, he's not here, and neither are his friends. So if you like I would like to give him a message if you want." I suggested.

"Well, young lady, looks like you don't belong here in this world." the woman said. Wait a second.

"H-how do you know that?" I asked. There was no way she could've known that.. unless.

"The name's Lilah Morgan, this is Gavin and we're from Wolfman and Hart" she said holding out her hand.

**A/N: Uh oh a cliffy. Don't worry there is a reason and it will be explained fully in the next chapter. **

**Sorry if this is short, I've suffered a serious, serious case of writer's block so hopefully, I'll get my groove back on this story and I have so sorry for the delay! I promise a long chapter in the next one. **

**Review, suggest etc. Leave there after you click on the green button. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, sadly I wished I did, but they belong to the rightful owner Mr. Whedon. **

Chapter 9

"So let me get this straight, you guys are from Wolfham and Hart and you somehow know that I don't belong here?" I asked. There was no way in hell they would've known. Then again, they do have their ways.

"Quite possibly yes" Gavin said.

"Oh" I said. "But if you know my situation, why do you want to talk to Angel anyways?"

"That is none of your business, not to be rude or anything" Lilah said with such evil in her voice.

"Well then, if you want, you guys can come back whenever he gets back or you leave a message which I'll be happy to give him when he comes back" I said crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows.

"Fine, let him know that we stopped by" Gavin said as he and Lilah headed towards to doors and left the hotel.

Nicely done I thought to myself. I headed back towards the counter and sat there for awhile. Great now I'm bored out of my mind. I got up and walked in a circle around the lobby. Just thinking. Then my eye caught the stairs that lead to the next floor. Hmm, maybe a little exploring wont kill me. I mean I was already up there to try and find something to get me home but what can go wrong?

*************

I made my way up the second floor and down the hall. Damn, where to start? I looked down the hallway of all the doors that was lined up next to each other. Each of them have a number that was listed chronologically. Well, I guess I would start off in the first room.

I opened the first door that revealed an empty room. Nothing. I closed the door and went to the next one. Same thing. Nothing in it. No wonder they've kept this place abandoned.

I was in the other part of the hotel, mainly the abandoned part. Not the one that has the rooms for Fred and what not, well make that a room for me which is temporary. I seriously do not plan on staying here forever.

It wasn't until later, that I got to the next door and tried to open it. Uh, locked. Why thought? What could be in it that it was made to be locked. I was about to find out when I heard voices coming from downstairs. I took off running which turned into a jog. I saw when I was walking downstairs I saw Angel and everyone else.

"So, what happened?" I asked casually.

"What were you doing up there?" Angel asked.

"Nothing really, just looking around and by the way no offense, there's really nothing to do around here" I said.

"That's basically why it's our investigation headquarters" Wes mumbled as he walked into his office.

"The only way we have to find this demon or whatever it's called is to keep and eye out for Cordy and her visions" Fred noted.

"Gee thanks," Cordy said sarcastically as she made her way to one of the desks in the back.

"Oh and Gavin and that Lilah chick came by" I said.

"What did they want?" Angel asked angrily.

"Well, don't get mad at me, they wanted to talk to you and it wasn't any of my business, I was just passing the message along." with that said, I walked past them and went upstairs to my room.

**************

I was getting out of the bathroom, after I showered and got ready for bed. As I laid on the bed, I started to let my mind wonder. What ever was behind that door, could mean something. Maybe a way to get home? Anything really.

I sighed as I rolled over and looked out the window which showed the night skyline of Los Angeles. It was a pretty sight to see. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to forget about that stupid door.

***************

I woke up awhile later. I looked out to see it was still dark. I looked over at the clock which read 12:12a.m. That's it. Whatever reason why that stupid door is locked on the other side of the hotel, is bugging me and I want to know what is behind it.

I walked down the hallway slowly and quietly. If Angel was human and not a vampire, there was no way in hell would I deal with a very pissed off vampire. That would be hell freezing over for sure.

I looked down towards the lobby as I went down the stairs. No one was there. I looked around quick before I made a dash up the other flight of stairs. However, as I reached the last step, I tripped and fell which I landed with a soft but not loud thud. I held my breath as I waited for anything to come out of nowhere.

I got up and looked around before making my way down the hall. I took slow steps, making sure I wouldn't wake anyone up. It felt forever trying to get there but I wanted no, wait, dying to know what was in that room!

As I reached the door, I held out my hand so I could reached the knob. Maybe it's probably unlocked by now, who knows?

But as I put my hand on the knob, a voice scared me out of my skin.

"What are you doing up here?"

**A/N: Finally this chapter is done. I think now I know where this story is going. Slowly, my inspiration is coming back which is a good thing. I've been meaning to finish this last night but my social life called me yet again. **

**I'm going to try and update this once a month at least, not a week like my other stories usually get. If I'm lucky maybe a few weeks to update it. **

**You can follow me on twitter. Yes I've gotten one of those unforutenely. I'm under xSpikeluver89 if you have a twitter account yourself. **

**Review, critize whichever. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Angel they belong to their rightful owners I only own Meg. **_

_Chapter 10_

_I turned and saw that Gunn was standing behind me. I was still in shock. Could he have known that I was snooping around? Maybe. You never know. _

"_Um, Gunn, what are you doing up?" I asked. _

"_I should ask you the same thing" he said. Damn. _

"_Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk around the hotel for awhile." I answered simply. _

"_Well, if you're doing that, then why are you by that door? You know you're not suppose to be around there" he said. _

"_For your info, no one told me a thing besides I found it on my own" I whispered so hopefully Angel wouldn't be around to hear. _

"_Oh" Gunn said. _

"_So…any clue as to what's behind that door?" I asked. _

"_Beats me, I've tried figuring it out, I don't think Cordy or Wes has. I know Fred hasn't because she just been here for a while now." he replied. _

"_Why would Angel be guarding that door? Or as a matter of fact, having it locked?" I asked as we headed back. _

"_Who knows? Maybe he doesn't want anyone to know what's behind there. If I were you, I would forget about it. I have." he said and we parted ways. As I was heading back to my room, I've made a clear decision. I just wasn't sure if it's the right one though. _

_**************_

_The next day, I woke up and it was another day full of sun. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was almost up with the skyline filled with light blue and pink along the sky. I climbed out of bed and thought of something. I could _try and get it open. But it was bolt-locked. Damn.

I walked downstairs only in my clothes that I've slept in and saw that Fred, Gunn and Cordy were downstairs, seemingly looking up to whatever it was they were out looking for last night. 

"Morning" I said when I reached the desk. 

"Morning" they said at the same time. 

"Find anything new on what happened last night?" I asked when I sat down on the stool. 

"Nope. Nothing. See this is why I don't understand why they have to give me this gift for? I meant, what good use will come out of this half the time. But this is ridiculous." Cordy was complaining. 

I shrugged as I grabbed the book that was near me and opened it up. I flipped through the pages, seeing as if I could be of any help. I mean, Angel can be one jerk. Yeah, he's a tall, brooding, but yet he's so hot vampire. But he could be a real jerk. I mean come on, I understand that he's trying to keep me out of harm's way but not helping them out? What else was I suppose to do?

I was flipping through the same book I had when I came across something. I flipped the page and saw something that had a weird language on the page. 

"Um, Cordy, is this what it looked like in your vision from last night?" I asked as I handed her the book. She took it from me and stared at the page for awhile. 

"It looks familiar, but it wasn't in my vision though, I know where I have seen it before" she said. She stood up to grab her bag and jacket, then she turned towards me. 

"You coming?" Cordy asked me. 

"You want me to come?" I asked. I could've sworn when she asked me, it ws like she's grown an extra head. 

"Cordy are you sure that's a good idea, remember what Angel said…" Fred said in a nervous tone. 

"Guys relax, Angel doesn't have to know I've left the hotel" I said. 

"That may be true, but once Angel finds out, he'll be one pissed off vampire" Gunn noted. I stiffled a laugh at that. 

"Then you guys won't have to tell him. Simple" I suggested. 

"Fine I wont tell" he said. 

"Me either, if anything happens to y'all then, I have nothing to do it" Fred said. I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs to change into some clothes. I threw on black jeans, a grey shirts, black and white sneakers and a blue sweater tied to my waist. I left my hair in a ponytail and ran back downstairs. Then I headed out the door with Cordy. 

************************

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked as we were walking down the street.

"Caritias" she replied. 

"Um, I don't see why we're going there for" I said. 

"Because, Lorne may know what demon that handwriting belong to" she said. Hmm, never really thought that one through. 

We made it to Caritias in little as an hour. We had to get through security first and as we went into the place, it looked like a really nice nightclub, minus there was no people in here considering it was in the daytime. Cordy guided me over towards where I saw a green demon was standing there, wearing what it look like a dark blue suit with a yellow shirt to go along with. Talk about outfit clashing. 

"Lorne" Cordy called out to him and the green demon turned towards us. That's Lorne?!

"Cordy and Cordy's friend" he said looking at me. 

"Right, Meg, that's Lorne, Lorne, Meg" she introduced us quickly. I gave a small smile while he returned the smile to me. 

"So ladies, what can I help you with" he asked. 

"Well, Lorne, I was wondering if you would recognized this" Cordy said as she pulled out the piece of paper which was ripped from the book. While he pulled her over to talk about it, I sat down by the bar and waited. 

While I was waiting, I took in the scene. It was too surreal to me that I was in Caritas with Lorne himself. I wanted to scream for joy. But then I would be hanging a sign that said "PUT ME IN AN ASLYUM" on my forehead. 

I sat there until the feeling came back. It was that feeling you know that you're being watched. Well, it's happening to me now and I felt the chills going down my back. Now what could go wrong?

*********************

"So I think that you guys should go find wherever that demon is. I mean, Lorne did provide some information but not enough" I said as we were getting back to the hotel. 

"True, but I should let Angel know on what I did and I hope Gunn and Fred kept their mouths shut about what I did, bringing you along with this" Cordy said in a worried voice. 

"Please, why would they reveal that it's not like he's going to find out on his…own" I said, stopping short. Cordy looked at me and then at what I was looking at. 

When we walked in, there was Wes, Gunn, Fred and Angel standing around, waiting for us. From the look of Angel, he did not seemed to happy. 

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. At least I updated right? Hehe..**

**Anyways, just to clarify a few things which I forgot to mentioned was that this story takes place in early to mid-season three of the show and also that it takes place in between the episodes so probably in the next few chapters it'll feature an episode from the season. I haven't decided which one yet. **

**A huge thanks for your patience with this story. Sorry for the delay, I got into writing this chapter immediately then, stuff came up so yeah. **

**Review and stay tuned for chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or their characters, I only own Meg. Enough said. **

**Chapter 11**

"Um, hi?" I said sheepishly. Angel looked like he wanted to murder me. Yep, never piss off a very brooding angry vampire. 

"What is she doing out there?" he asked angrily. 

"Well, I um" I started to say but Cordy cut me off. 

"It was my fault" she said. What in the hell is she doing?

"Your fault?" Angel said in a confused tone. 

"Yep, you see, she was helping us looking up for that demon thing whatever it was called and she found something which I went to Lorne's and I took Meg with me" she said. 

"You should be glad nothing went wrong on that" Gunn said. 

"Damn right, it's alright Cordy, you shouldn't take the blame, I had no idea that Angel was going to be all stick up in the ass about it" I said harshly and I stomped upstairs towards my room. 

Ugh!! The nerve of him! Who does he think he his? I paced around in my room, trying to calm down. But the anger in me was still there. I walked over towards the dresser by the wall and slammed my fist on it. 

*************************

Later on that night, I stayed in my room. I really didn't want to deal with anyone right now, not after what went down with Cordy, Angel and me. Stupid, stubborn vampire. 

I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and walked over to it hesitantly. To be perfectly honest, I really don't want to be bothered with anyone. 

"Who is it?" I asked. 

"It's Fred" the voice said behind the door. Especially Fred. 

"You can come in" I said walking towards my bed and sitting on it while Fred opened the door and closed it. 

"You feeling okay?" she asked me. 

"Yeah, well I still have some anger but that's gone now. Sorry you had to see that." I said. 

"No worries, as long as it's not directly towards me I'm fine" Fred said, 

"So I want to know, what happened while me and Cordy were gone? I mean, how did Angel find out where we were?" I asked her. 

So Fred told me what exactly happened while we were gone. She and Gunn were back at the hotel and then Wesley came by asking where we were. She told him a fake alibi. However, when Angel came in the room a bit later, he demanded the truth right then and there. 

"I'm not mad at you. I just can't believe that Angel would overreact to something like that" I said. 

"But you got to realize something, if anything was to happen to you, it would how can I put it, end badly" Fred said. 

"End badly? What does that mean?" I asked. Now I'm curious and worried. 

"If something bad was to happen to you, you're gone and there will be no way for you to get home, that's what Wesley told us before" she said. 

"You like Wesley don't you?" I asked her. 

"How can you tell?" she asked worriedly. 

"I know these things. My friends act like that whenever they like a guy. And I have a feeling he probably likes you too" I said. 

"Really?" she asked hopefully. 

"Yeah but I wouldn't be so sure. Not just yet anyways" I said. 

"Okay if you say so" she said. "I'll leave you alone for awhile, remember if you need anything to talk to or whatever, I'm down the hall." 

We said our goodnights and she left the room. I sighed and leaned my head against the window. Taking in the sights that was out in the night, it was pretty. As I felt my eyes drooping, I could've sworn I saw something in the courtyard. 

Either that or I was seeing things. One way or another, I was so determined to find out. I walked out of my room, looking at both ends of the hallway before I closed the door and threw on a sweatshirt along with my pajamas and sneakers. 

I went down the hallway, quietly. I was seriously hoping not to wake anyone up. It was quiet when I got downstairs. Only the light by the desks were on. They weren't to bright, they dimmed into the empty lobby. 

I walked outside. There was something that I was feeling that wasn't quite right. I continued to look around before I made any movement. 

I took a deep breath and made my way into the courtyard. 

But before I made my way there, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around only to see that Angel was in front of me. 

Crap, the hell did I do now?

**A/n: Sorry if this is super short school started and I know I'm a month overdue on this update but it's something right?**

**Also, I've posted a picture of what Meg looks like in my story finally! I was on a mission looking for pictures for my story Trapped in London when I came across a picture of Meg . **

**You know what to do now! Thanks for you patience and support! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or the characters. I only own Meg and her family and friends and this idea. **

**A/n: This chapter will take place in the third season episode six "Billy" it's only part one and part two will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Angel said. Damn. Got me there.

"If you must know, I saw something in the courtyard from my room so I decided to go check it out and not to worry, no one asked me to come. Why should that concern you?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"I thought I told you to stay inside" he said angrily.

"Technically you never told me to stay inside the area of the hotel, only the inside of the hotel itself. And we're in the courtyard of the hotel so, I'm not breaking any rules." I told him. Serves him right.

Angel stood there for a second whether or not he should rebuttal of what I just said.

"You have a point there, but can you please go back inside? You really shouldn't be out here this time at night" he said softly.

I stood there in shock. Should I say anything or not? I chose then not to say anything to him as I walked inside and up the stairs. I wasn't sure whether or not to do it at all at that point.

********************************

The next morning I woke up, it was mixed with sum and clouds. I leaned back on the bed and shut my eyes. I wish that it wasn't a dream, that I would wake up from it and pretend it never existed, I think, as far as I'm concerned.

I went into the bathroom that was part of my room for a shower. I stood in the shower, letting the water pour on me. My mind wondered off as I was in there. Something was going to happen today. I have that feeling. Problem was I didn't know what it was.

*******************************

I walked downstairs after my shower and in my view came Gunn, Fred and Wesley. It hit me when I saw what they were wearing the clothes that they wore from the sixth episode of season three.

I know, I know I've made a promise to myself that I wouldn't interfere with the whole "being part of their episode" crap. Wait, I didn't make a promise to that didn't I? Oh well, today at this point it's made.

"How did you sleep last night" Fred asked me.

"Fine" I replied.

"So did you want to help with us? We need you to check up on something" Fred asked me, handing me on of the demon books that looked like an ancient bible.

"I'll see what I can do" I said.

"That's strange" Wes said.

"Now what?" Gunn asked.

"Apparently someone who was using the computer last, had an article left on the screen." he replied.

I froze and stared down at the book hard. Crap. Crap. Crap. I totally forgot to exited out of that page. Damnit now I'm screwed. Unless…

"Well what was it about?" Fred asked Wesley.

"It's probably nothing, at least it still works" he mumbled typing in something and then he felt fine afterwards.

That was a close one.

***************************

Nothing uneventful happened that day. It wasn't until later that night, everything changed.

We were all at Wesley's apartment. I know I've gotten out of the hotel for once, only under their supervision of course. It wasn't like I was going to run off again. I already learned my lesson from that.

Angel, Gunn and Fred were on the couch, while Angel and Gunn were playing some video game and trying to beat each other. I must say that to my sight, since I was in the kitchenette with Wes and Cordy, it was an amusing sight to see.

"Dead, dead oh you're so dead" Angel grunted as he was hitting the button on the controller.

"Oh I don't think so" Gunn said.

I rolled my eyes and turned back towards my mug, which contained some tea. I only took a few sips of it and wasn't really into the tea. Wes and Cordy were in their own world, talking. From what I could pinpoint, Wes has a "little crush" on Fred. Yeah right, try full blown head over heels.

"Wes, if you want my opinion, just man it up and tell her. It wouldn't hurt. Trust me, if you have feelings for her, then I'm pretty sure she has feelings for you" I said.

Wes looked at me with wide eyes and eyebrows raised.

"What? I'm speaking the truth, I mean it helps my friends sometimes" I said raising my hands in defense.

************************************

Okay so everything has changed after that. Cordy has gotten a vision and it turns out that there is man who has blood and whenever a man touches that blood, it makes them go crazy and beats up a woman in their presence. Talk about domestic abuse gone bad.

I was waiting at the hotel with the girls when Gunn and Wes came back. Angel wasn't with them, so I figured that it had to do with him hunting down a guy called Billy.

Cordy then took off going to talk to someone. Now it's only me, Fred and the boys.

"I'm going upstairs, I'll be back" Gunn said running up the stairs.

"So now what happens?" I asked.

"Well, I guess we wait," she replied. I shrugged and looked over towards the office. It only had little light in it.

"Is Wes okay? He seemed to be acting, I don't know, broody?" I asked Fred.

"I don't know, I'll check hold on" Fred said getting up.

I nodded and went back to do some research. I was reading something in the book when realization dawned on me. Fred went in the office and hasn't come back yet. I remember earlier when Wes came back with a piece of paper towel in his hand with Billy's bloodstain on it.

I got up and walked over towards the office slowly. A creepy feeling was getting towards me. It didn't take me long to realize that Fred was in the chair in the office and Wes was looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

I looked over and grabbed a book nearby. I made sure to aim it at Wes's head in order to get Fred out of there. If I didn't do anything, she would either get hurt or worse, killed.

Next thing I knew, the book slides out of my hand with a loud thud to the floor. Wes looked up angrily and I stood there like a deer in headlights. Crap.

"Fred get out now!" I yelled before running off.

I heard Fred following me after she hit Wes or something I couldn't recall.

"What are we going to do?" she asked worriedly.

"Here's my plan…" before I could say anything, I felt an arm grabbing my roughly and I was shoved to the floor and I remembered Fred running towards the door and then running up the stairs.

Wes stared up after her before turning towards me with a fire extinguisher in his hands.

Crap. I'm dead meat.

**A/n: Holy crap it's an update! We'll it's better than nothing right?**

**Anyways, next chapter will cover the rest of the episode 'Billy', it's going to have some similarities but I've decided to twist it up a bit. Hope you guys don't mind. Once again I do apologize for being it so short like I always say that. That's what happened when I run out of ideas to include. **

**Don't worry I do plan on finishing it! I could never abandon a story I've never finished. Even if that was to happen, which I pray to god it doesn't. **

**In other news, I have a new story now. If you are a fan of Cold Case or not, the show on CBS Sunday nights, it's called 'Hunting for Love' just something to read while you wait for an update here or something. **

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter! If you want know what I'm doing, fan fiction wise or to see what my crazy hectic life is, it's xspikeluver89.**

**Last but not least review. It's always appreciated! Thanks for your patience and support. **

**Signing out, **

**Spikeluver89**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a man named Joss Whedon. He created the idea of the Buffy verse which yes, included Angel. Sadly I don't own the characters otherwise I wouldn't be here or working at my crappy job. I do own Meg and her roommate however does that count?**

**Chapter 13 **

_What are you still sitting there get up and run! _My mind was telling me as Wes was staring at me intently. He looked like a serial murderer.

I did what my gut told me to. I got up and practically flew up the stairs. I didn't know where I was going. All I know is that I need to get the hell away from Wesley. I couldn't blame Fred for running away from him. He's possessed by Billy's blood.

I didn't know where I was going to hide. My heartbeat was going a mile a minute. I kept going from door to door to see if they would open. I know hiding in my room was deinfetly out of the question.

I opened up a door and locked it. I leaned on it, trying to catch my breath. The room was dark and there was only sheets covering up the old furniture. I crept slowly over towards the window and looked outside. It looked peaceful and quiet. Not like in here that's for sure.

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from outside. I spun around and saw the doorknob jiggling a bit. I walked over there slowly and saw a shadow underneath the door. I grabbed a chair post that was nearby and used it as a weapon. I held on to the doorknob tightly before opening it, seeing Fred and Gunn right in front of me.

"Gees, scared me much?" I hissed.

"Sorry but hurry up and close the door" Gunn said as they both ran into the room.

"What are you doing here anyways Gunn?" I asked.

"I was up here when I heard Fred running down the hall just now. I grabbed her and put her in here" he replied.

"Oh, now that's out of the way what's the plan?" I asked.

"Plan for what?" Fred asked giving me a quizzical look.

"To escape, or at least do something about Wes anything" I replied.

"But what can we do?" she asked helplessly.

"I honestly don't know but we have to think at least something cause I know Wes and trust me he's never like this" I said.

"Wait, did Wes get a hold of Billy's blood?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah, why do you think he's going all Michael Meyers on us?" I asked warily.

"Cause I hate to break it to you guys but I touched that napkin that had his blood" he admitted.

I stood there in shock. Great. Not only Wes is out looking for me and Fred, but Gunn as well? This I hardly believe. But, didn't Gunn not attack Fred in the show? Like I remember.

Next thing I knew, I saw Gunn getting mad at Fred and then she grabbed a fire extinguisher and smacked Gunn upside the head which knocked him out cold.

"Why did you that for? Are you crazy, you're going to have us killed you know that right?" I asked furiously. I started to babble on until Fred covered my mouth. I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Meg, calm down. It was the only way to not have him kill us. He told me to do that in case you were paying attention to that, it was the only way for him to be himself." she said.

"TwtharwegonnadowitWes?" I mumbled.

"Oh sorry" she said as she removed her hand from my mouth. "Now what were you sayin'?"

"I said, then what the hell are we going to do with Wes?" I asked.

"I got an idea" she said as she removed the sheet that covered the mirror. I started to help her out soon afterwards. Whatever she got planning was either going to work or we'll be dead for sure.

* * *

I was hiding behind the mirror, waiting for the plan to go into action. I didn't know until now, that being sucked into your favorite show, would have advantages and disadvantages. Never even bother to do it, that's my advice.

I peeked out as soon as the door opened which revealed Wes, carrying an axe and having a murderous look on his face.

Yep. We were dead.

Fred, so help me that this plan will work.

I saw him walking in slowly, looking around the room. I tried to control my breathing so that he wouldn't hear me. I sat on the floor, very still, trying not to make any movement.

"Fred, come out, come out wherever you are" he said. "You can't hide forever you know."

_Maybe he won't know where I am too. _

"And your little friend too" he said.

_I've spoken to soon._

I hitched a gasp before he came closer to the mirror, where I was behind. Luckily before he came, we decided that it would be best that the sheet would cover the mirror as to go with part of her plan.

I crawled back slowly, without making any noise. I stared at the back of the mirror and squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard Wes kept talking. I prayed that he won't find me. Or at least kill me for that matter.

Then, I heard Fred talking. She sounded confident at to what was going on. Next thing I knew I heard a bang and a crash. I got away from the mirror and ran out from behind it. I saw the fire extinguisher going at Wes's head and he fell back on to the mirror, which then crashed through the floor. I ran over and saw that he was on the next floor, unconscious.

"Will he be alright?" I asked.

"He'll come around, hopefully, the influence will be out of his system." she replied.

"Are you okay though, after what went down just now?" I asked her.

"I'll be fine, I should ask you the same thing you know" she pointed out.

"I'll be okay. Come on, let's get this cleaned up" I said.

* * *

Later that night, I was sitting in the tub, getting rid of the tension that was in my body from today. It felt tiring to me. Why I wasn't sure myself. I leaned towards the drain to let the water go down the drain. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself up in a robe. My hair was damped, but I towel-dried it and let it loose.

I was making my way back to the bed when I felt a headache coming on. I sat down on my bed almost immediately. This didn't feel like a headache or anything. Not that I would know of I'm no doctor or anything type of sort.

I decided to let this one go and just passed out as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/n: Here you go! It's something right? Sorry it's so short!**

**Now I have some news I would like to keep you guys informed. My month long winter break is coming up. That means more time to update on this story. I don't go back to school until the 25th**** of January and my last day of the semester is next month on the 21****st**** of December. **

**Once I have my other stories done, I would like to keep this story on a once a week update before things got out of control. I'm not sure how long this story would last maybe around neat chapter 25 or so this story will run. We'll see what happens right!**

**Hmm, anything else I guess that's it for now. Thanks to those who reviewed and for being patient with this long update. You guys are amazing!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel. I own my characters and I'm pretty sure that Angel belongs to Joss if I'm not mistaken

Chapter 14

**I woke up the next morning in a daze. Something was definitely going on now. Normally, I didn't act like this all, in a fog type of thing. I don't know what to expect today after what went down last night. **

**I threw on clothes and walked out of my room. As I was walking down the hall, I heard voices. They weren't coming from downstairs or anything. They were just voices. I didn't know what they were saying. I was zoned out, trying to place on where they were coming from. **

"**Earth to Meg, you there?" someone was trying to get out of my trance. I was lucky enough because Cordy was there. **

"**Oh Cordy, what are you doing here?" I asked. **

"**Trying to catch your attention for the past five minutes" she said with her arms crossed. "Why were you staring out into space anyways?" **

"**No reason" I replied. **

**She rolled her eyes and turned back to the way she came. God. Sometimes I want to go ahead and strangle the bitch. No, strangle would be harsh. Slapping her would be nice. **

* * *

"**So I was thinking that maybe we could ask anymore witnesses to whoever saw that thing last" Fred was saying when I came downstairs. **

"**Like who? No one knows what happened that night" Angel said, frustrated. **

"**It's all of a no snitch rule" I spoke up after awhile. **

"**No snitch rule?" Angel asked confusingly. **

"**Yeah, like if someone sees something, they wont talk. They're afraid that if they say anything, then they're going to be screwed over in really one big ugly way" I explained. **

"**Huh, never thought of that way. But it's their loss" he said. Angel then walked out of the room .**

"**Where is Wesley by the way?" I asked.**

"**He's not going to be coming in for awhile. After what happened last night, he decided to not come here " Fred replied sadly. **

"**He does know that whatever happened last night, wasn't his fault or anyone else's." I said. **

"**I know but he feels really bad. I even went over there to talk to him about it. He wouldn't budge" he said. **

"**Do you mind if I could try talking to him about it?" I asked. **

"**I don't know, he really didn't want to see anyone." she replied. **

"**Just let me try. I need to do something to get out of here for awhile, you know?" I suggested.**

"**I guess, but he won't budge, just so you know" she warned. **

"**I know that" I said and walked out of door, carrying Wes' address in hand. **

* * *

**I walked up slowly to his apartment door. I stood there after I knocked on the door three times. I heard movement coming from the other side of the door before he opened it. Wes looked like he didn't shave for a few days, his clothes looked wrinkled and he looked like he was crying. **

"**Thought you can use a friend" I said. **

"**Thanks, but I'm sure that Fred already told you that I'm not coming back to work for awhile or seeing anyone for that matter he said, closing the door. **

"**I just want to talk, I'm not here to bring you back or anything" I said. He then opened the door all the way to let me in. **

**His apartment was small, just like any other apartment. The walls were light blue and the furniture had decent furniture. **

"**You do know that alcohol doesn't solve problems right?" I asked noting the bottle of scotch sitting on the coffee table. **

"**It doesn't harm me, I rarely drink" he replied. **

"**Yeah, okay so from what I heard, you're going back to work because of what happened last night?" I asked. **

"**That made be true yes" he replied as we both sat down on the couch.**

"**I just came here to say that what happened last night and I know Fred told you this a thousand times perhaps, it wasn't you that did it. You were possessed I know but you can't help but feel guilty over it" I said. **

"**I know it's just…I can't help but feel bad about my actions, especially…" he said. **

"**Especially if it's towards Fred?" I finished his sentence. "Come on Wes, don't deny it."**

"**You're right Meg, it's just I couldn't believe that I tried to do that to her" he said sadly. **

"**At least she is alive and she did forgive you. Besides, why wouldn't she try to come here and talk to you herself. She already told me so it wouldn't make that much a difference if everyone else back at work knew and I didn't" I said. **

"**You have a point there, did you try to talk to Angel about trying to get you home?" Wes asked, changing the subject. **

"**In all honesty, I haven't. Besides, I think he's more worried about that stupid demon than anything else" I replied. **

"**Take my advice, try talking to him about it. After all, you do have to get home at some point." he said. **

"**I can't stay here forever, can I?" I asked. **

"**Afraid not" he replied. **

**I got up from my seat and thanked Wes for talking to me and for me talking to him. He would return to work in a few weeks after this all settles and out of the way. As I was walking home, I couldn't help but think back on the conversation. Wes was right. I cant stay here forever. As much as I want to, I need to find away to get out of here. **

**I so definitely need to talk to Angel.**

* * *

"**Do you know where to brooding vampire is?" I asked the rest of the gang as soon as I got back.**

"**He's in the office with Cordy" Gunn replied. **

**I walked past him and Fred and went straight in the office, where of course, the two of the were looking through books. **

"**I need to talk to you about something" I said. **

"**Can it wait?" he asked, not looking up. **

"**It's important" I said crossing my arms over my chest. **

"**Well what is it that it can't wait" he asked. **

"**I want to know if you ever have any intention on helping me getting back to where I belong?" I asked. **

**A/n: Um, hi, long time no see I bet. Heh. **

**Anyways, this meant to be updated last month. However, I went from doing end of the semester crap, to Christmas madness dealing with company staying over and what not, to other stuff and I just started school this past Monday so yeah. **

**I'll try my best to update hopefully soon. I'm think that this story will end around chapter 24, 25. Not sure yet. Got to see how my creative mind works right?**

**So you know what to do. Thanks for your patience and support so far. It's a great thing at least. **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Angel. Someone else does. You know who they are. So yeah. **

**Chapter 15**

"What did you just say?" he asked me.

"You heard me. I want to know if you have any plans on helping me going back home?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Cordy, give us a minute" he told her.

"You'll be okay?" she asked him. He simply nodded before she headed out the office door.

"Meg, I'm wondering now, why the hell are you bringing this up?" he asked. "You could've told me earlier."

"Um, excuse me don't go all postal on me about letting you know earlier cause you're too wound up on this demon thing" I replied.

"This demon might end this world" he said.

"Right and me going home isn't?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look that's not what I meant" he started to say.

"Then what did you mean then huh? Was I destined to be stuck here forever? Well, let me tell you something. It's not going to work for me. If you don't want to bother helping me, that's fine by me" I said, starting to turn and walk away.

"Wait" he called out and I stopped. "You don't have to do this by yourself."

I spun around and laughed bitterly. "Really now? Then what are you going to do when you got a demon on your mind that you want to hunt down and get rid of then?"

He was silent after I asked him that. "That's what I thought" I said and I exited the office.

"What the hell was that for? He was only trying to help" Cordy said angrily at me.

"Take it from someone who was a bitch back in high school and only cared about her popularity" I retorted back.

"What does that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"Uh oh catfight" Gunn whispered.

"Shut up!" we both yelled at him.

"Look, you should be grateful that he is at least attempting to help you out. You would be so lost in this world you wouldn't even know where to start" she said.

"You're right. But still, he should at least get going on destroying that demon, right?" I asked and then I walked around her and made my way upstairs. I got up there and groaned in frustration.

Life sucks. Especially when you're stuck in a alternate world.

* * *

I decided to go out tonight. I know that I wouldn't go too far. I only let Fred and Gunn know where I was going and to rely the message on to Angel if necessary. I walked down the streets of LA until I came across the bar that I was in a week ago.

I'd gotten through the security check and made my way over to the bar. I sat down and just stared ahead, letting today's events fall into place. I sighed and I looked down.

"Something seems to be troubling you" a voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw that it was Lorne that was behind the bar tonight.

"No, it's nothing really" I said.

"Come on kid, you to have at least a drink or something" he said.

"Fine. What do you have?" I asked.

A few minutes later, I was drinking what it appears to be a sea breeze. I'll admit, when I did taste it, it had a weird taste but after awhile, it wasn't so bad.

"Now, that you're settled, can you tell me that's bothering you?" he asked.

"I don't have to sing in front of everyone do I?" I asked.

"Maybe so that way I can get a feeling on what is bothering you" he replied.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"My, your full of questions tonight" Lorne said. "You can ask me anything but hold that thought." He disappeared around the bar and went up towards the stage and introduced someone else to sing karaoke.

"Okay sugar spill" he said.

"Have you ever had to keep a secret so big that someone else had made that discovery on its own?" I asked.

"Whoa, um not really. Why what is it?"

"You can't tell Angel or anyone. I was exploring the hotel one night cause I couldn't sleep and I was exploring the room, not intentionally or on purpose. Then I came across this room. When I went to open it, it was locked" I explained.

"Wow. I didn't know he would hide something in that room" I heard him mumbled.

"You know something about that room" I stated rather than questioned.

"Look kid, I wouldn't try to go putting your nose into something that doesn't really belong. It would either make it better or worse, whichever comes your way" he said.

I was left alone in my thoughts. I had to know what was behind that door.

Even if I was to risk my life, nothing would stop me.

* * *

I headed out of Caritas later that night. It had started to get cooler so I snuggled myself into my sweatshirt. Then, I made my way down the street by myself.

As I was making my way back to the hotel, I had one thought that was coming into mind. Claire. My roommate and best friend since we were kids. What the heck was she going to think when she comes home to an empty apartment? What will she think when I come back told her I got zapped into a TV show?

Will she believe me?

All I know, is that I need to get out of here and fast.

* * *

I was near the hotel just only a few steps away when I saw two people standing by a dark car. I got nervous as I was getting closer. I didn't know who they were and what were they up to.

I got closer and when I saw who they were, I froze.

What the hell were Gavin and Lilah doing at the hotel?

Gavin then turned and when he saw me, he nudged at Lilah, who then gave me a sly smile.

This wasn't going to be good.

"Just the person we wanted to see" she said, coming closer.

"What the hell do you two psychos want?" I asked.

"Come on, can't you just be nice for two guests?" she asked.

"Not to those who aren't welcomed" I replied snidely.

"Look, Morgan, let's cut to the chase" Gavin interrupted. "The point is we want you to do something for us."

"I'm not buying it" I said. What do they want from me?

"Let's just call it a proposition. What do you say?" he asked.

**A/n: Dun, dun, dun!**

**Hi, long time eh? Well like a week after I posted last, I was putting Christmas decorations in my basement when I fell of the third to last step and sprained my ankle. Long story short, I missed two weeks of school, a month of work and I was in an air cast. Not fun at all. **

**But now I'm back so yeah. I wanted to put some Lorne time in, cause as some of you may know or not know, the actor, Andy Hallett, passed away a year ago unexpectedly from congestive heart failure at the age of 33 on March 29****th**** . That was a shock and unexpected thing that happened. From my face book account, there is an event that's going to happened this March 29****th**** as Remembering Andy Hallett. It's going to be an annual thing so if you do have a face book, check that out. The link is somewhere on my profile but I am going to do it. You can wear green to honor him, sing, call people food names( I don't know how that works out!) or if you are the legal age, drink a sea breeze which is mentioned in this story. **

**Don't forget to review! Only ten chapters left until this story is over! Yikes, where has the time gone?**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


End file.
